Patwhit01
Patwhit01 is a user on the GameFAQS SSB4 boards. He frequently posts about Ridley. Actually, he doesn't care about Ridley anymore since Sakurai basically said " Ridley he's not gonna be in the game ever." (except Ridley is playable) He is the legendary writer of RidleyFAQS. stop reading this page it was made by me like several years ago when i was a cringy -Patwhit, 2019 Personality Patwhit01 is a very hyper individual, who isn't really hyper at all. OoOooOooOOo. He likes to post stupid and overuse jokes to the point where they become not funny. He likes to write stories but almost immideately gets bored of writing them. But he has made a vow to someday complete RidleyFAQs . Someday. Probably never. He also ing loves Undertale, so if you see Undertale on this wiki it's probably written by him. Relationships * PT Piranha - He founded Squanto Sunday alongside PT and Energyman2289 during a Skype call that consisted of all three of them during a game of Cards Against Humanity. They spent the rest of the night talking about it. * Energyman2289 - Energyman and Patwhit01 are almost always in the Skype chat along with Divine_shadow, powerclaw1, BiggerRidIey, pokemonclaw11, and other people. They always talk about Ridley and Louie Drops In, because inside jokes are funny hurrr. * Mikokiri - They're Okey. They like to dub over bad fanfictions, mostly from FNAF or MLP. It's funny. * NintendoIsBeast - He thinks NintendoIsBeast is a stupid butt. * GoddessRosa1ina and all her wannabes '''- He ponders why they are so popular when all they do is ing write in italics or bold or code and . * Kidmf935 - Kidmf935 likes his Ridley fanfic and Patwhit01 appreciates it. * DeZA - DeZA made Chapter 1 of the RidleyFAQs comic and Patwhit01 likes it a lot. * LordCarlisle - LordCarlisle and Patwhit01 used to be in the skype chat often and LordCarlisle's ego is confirmed to be bigger than Ridley, according to a poll he made on GameFAQs. Mother 3 Playthrough One day, Patwhit01 was bored. So he went on the Skype chat and started sharing screens. He started up VisualBoyAdvance and started playing Mother 3. He named every character (except Boney) after a GameFAQs user. Lucas - Patwhit01 Kumatora - Mikokiri Duster - Energyman Boney - Charlie (Miko's dog) Flint - ViewtifulGene Hinawa - Shaneikua Claus - Quinfordmac After that he played through the entire game. It was a thrilling experience and the best roleplay he's ever done for both him and Miko and Energy. After the game ended they were all in tears. (Just kidding that didn't happen) But eventually he finished it, and got sad. So now he's playing Mother 1 and finished it. He's drawn art of it, including this playthrough. It was stupid. Taglines One day, energyman2289 made a thread called "ITT: Post Taglines You've Came Up With!" Patwhit01 was intrigued and made a whole ton of stupid ing taglines because he has no life. '''Masked Man Strikes! Sanic goes fast! Paper Mario flattens the competition! Bill Nye brews up trouble! Steve? digs in! Dragonite claws in! The Spy sneaks into the battle! Waluigi brings the double trouble! Reggie readies is body! Ridley is playable! Iwata brings the pain directly to you! Mama Luigi chisels a football! Hank Hill tells you hwut! Alfonzo took Ridley's spot! Oobi brings the Uma Pain! Fred Fuchs makes a terrible game! Anthony Higgs will make you remember this! Dr. Pepper Guy Pours The Smackdown! Louie drops in! Phoenix Wright presents your doom! Macho Man But With A Fishing Pole But He's Riding The Sun And The Sun's Got Sungles On And He's Like "I'm Fishing For A Fight, Brother!" is fishing for a fight! Bobby knows how to fight, dad! Bill Trinen combos your face in! Captain Stabbin' fires the cannon! Doc Louis chocolates in! Pink Gold Peach karts in! Chrom is deconfirmed! LordCarlisle rides Ghirahim into battle! Isaac tries to be an Earthbender! Darth Vader fathers the competition! Squanto laughs! Tetra sails into battle! Chrob Chrob! Captain Falcon shows his moves!'''' Rosters Patwhit01 has made a ton of rosters trying to predict the roster for Super Smash Bros 4. (While also making some other rosters along the way) all of these rosters are old and ty btw -Patwhit, 2019 Dream Roster Other Rosters Brawl Roster 2.png|Patwhit01's first roster ever. Don't look at it or you die. Brawl Roster.png|Patwhit01's second roster. Really damn old. Roster #2.png|Patwhit01's third roster. Still really old and ty. Community Roster.jpg|Patwhit01's "Community Roster" that contains most of the board's most wanted newcomers. GameFAQs Roster MELEE.png|Melee's roster if it was made of GameFAQs users. Angry Roster.png|Patwhit01's "ty On Purpose" roster. You know you love it. Category:Users Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Paper Mario Supporters Category:RidleyFAQs: A GameFAQs and Ridley fanfic Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Phoenix Wright Supporters Category:Mewtwo Supporters Category:Patwhit01's Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Skype Users Category:Lucas Mains Category:Weirdos Who Actually Like Dark Pit